100 Things about George and Alex
by innerdialogue
Summary: The lives of George and Alex only get more complicated the more you know about them.
1. Prompts 1 through 5

**Title: 100 Things about George and Alex****  
><strong>**Pairing: George/Alex****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 (for now)****  
><strong>**Note: Prompts 1-5**

**Summary: The lives of George and Alex only get more complicated the more you know about them.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, George O'Malley, or Alex Karev. I'm simply borrowing them to have some fun.**

**001 Accomplished**

The first time Alex flies solo, it's nothing like that time in the elevator. He's cool, calm, and collected, and it goes off without a hitch. George can't be anything but proud.

**002 Aggravated**

"George." Pressing his pillow to his ears, Alex turns onto his side and shoves the other man lightly. The snoring was cute in the beginning, but after a forty-eight hour shift even George O'Malley isn't that cute.

**003 Aggressive**

No one would know by looking at him, but George O'Malley is an animal in the sack. A legitimate wolf in sheep's clothing. It's hot, and Alex is more than willing to let himself be a human chew toy.

**004 Agonized**

He hides in the stairwell during his father's surgery. He can't sit in the waiting room with his mother and brothers, and he certainly can't do rounds despite Dr. Bailey's threats. So he hides and he manages not to cry until Alex finds him. When he does, the dam bursts.

**005 (Not)Amused**

"I'm going to kill you, O'Malley," Alex groans as he brushes his fingers against the love bite just under his chin. "I've got a consult this afternoon. How am I going to show up looking like a horny teenager?"


	2. Promts 6 through 10

**Title: 100 Things about George and Alex****  
><strong>**Pairing: George/Alex****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 (for now)****  
><strong>**Note: Prompts 6-10**

**Summary: The lives of George and Alex only get more complicated the more you know about them.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, George O'Malley, or Alex Karev. I'm simply borrowing them to have some fun.**

**006 Angry**

It's well past two when Alex lets himself into the apartment. George isn't in the living room, and the bedroom door is firmly shut. The pillow and sheets are already on the couch.

**007 Annoyed**

"George, it's just harmless flirting," Alex says as he and George scrub in for surgery. George shrugs him off, choosing to focus on washing his hands. "They're interns, they don't know any better. Besides, you know I prefer my dates with a little stubble."

**008 Anxious**

"He's going to be okay, George," Meredith whispers, wrapping her hands around George's arm. His whole body is shaking; the last time he was on this side, he lost his father. If he loses Alex…If he loses Alex…

**009 Apathetic**

When George first sees the scars that litter Alex's body, he almost wants to cry. Almost. When he sees the apathy with which Alex treats them, the indifference about the abuse his parents forced on him, George does cry.

**010 Apologetic**

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry?" Alex asks, following George from the locker room. They have five minutes to get to Dr. Bailey for rounds, but that's not the reason George is rushing down the hall. "I didn't mean to delete the final episode of Oprah from the DVR!"


	3. Prompts 11 Through 15

**Title: 100 Things about George and Alex****  
><strong>**Pairing: George/Alex****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 (for now)****  
><strong>**Note: Prompts 11-15**

**Summary: The lives of George and Alex only get more complicated the more you know about them.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, George O'Malley, or Alex Karev. I'm simply borrowing them to have some fun.**

**011 Artistic**

As a rule, Alex isn't sentimental in any sense of the word. Yet when George has finally fallen asleep after a night of rather enthusiastic sex Alex allows himself the small comfort of tracing invisible shapes on the canvas of his lover's skin.

**012** **Arrogant**

No matter how many times he saves a life, George never brags. He's not like Shepherd or Sloan. Alex tells him to step up, to take some credit for once, but that's not his style, and Alex really wouldn't want it any other way.

**013 Awake**

George is on a mission. Roaming hands, moving lips. Start at the neck, the shoulder, the chest, the stomach. Lower. Oh, yes. Alex is awake. Mission accomplished.

**014 Bashful**

The first time Alex kisses him publically, George blushes so badly he thinks he may blow a blood vessel in his face. The girls smirk at him and he can barely manage to stammer a "shuttup" before he runs away.

**015 Bitchy**

When Alex gets sick he gets unpleasant. Not unpleasant…bitchy. It would make George laugh if he didn't have to deal with him after getting home from a thirty-six hour shift.


	4. Prompts 16 through 20

**Title: 100 Things about George and Alex****  
><strong>**Pairing: George/Alex****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 (for now)****  
><strong>**Note: Prompts 16-20**

**Summary: The lives of George and Alex only get more complicated the more you know about them.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, George O'Malley, or Alex Karev. I'm simply borrowing them to have some fun.**

**016 Blah**

Alex has had a lot of sex with a lot of women—great sex, good sex, and not-so-good sex. He enjoyed it, he really did, but that was before he met George O'Malley. Now that he's with George…All of the Before was just…blah.

**017 Blank**

Blank. That's how George feels as he and Alex lie in a heap, legs tangled and arms wrapped together. It's a good blank caused by such great sex that it just erases every other possible thought a person could have. Blank.

**018 Blissful**

They both should really take the time to talk this out, to see where this…_thing_ is actually going. They both have baggage—Alex, an entire baggage claim—but for now, they're both content is just living in the moment and in each other. After all, you know what they say about ignorance.

**019 Bored**

"Are you…getting bored?" George asks one night as they lay there staring up at the ceiling. Chest heaving, he was satisfied—_more _than satisfied—but Alex seems like he'd been about to fall asleep the entire time. He looks back at George, brushing his fingers against his cheek. "Never."

**020 Bouncy**

"I've never seen him like this," Meredith says to George one day. She's watching as Alex leads his interns through their rounds, and she can't believe what she thinks she's seeing. "Is that a _bounce_ in his step?" George can only bow his head and try to hide the blush behind Mr. Callahan's chart.


End file.
